swtor_the_rising_tidefandomcom-20200213-history
Elrïs Volstraiger
Presentation Born little after the end of the great war, Elrïs was raised by her father and mother. Though she wasn't a force sensitive as her sister was, they thought that she could be brought up to be a weapon of choice for the empire and their goals. Her childhood was rough, even though she was born in the highest social class possible in the Empire, she did not recieve any of the comfort that came with it. She would have to earn her rank. Since her 5 years, her father trained her in the ways of arms and those of the mind. She was rarely put in the presence of childs of her own age and grew without the presence of friends to rely on or family members willing to come to her aid when all seemed wrong. her only comfort was that of the time she spent fighting or studying. Though she proved herself to be a brilliant mind from the start, being a fast learner and able to rely on herself and not only on others she never truly recieved the same interest from her father that she would from those who she was lead to meet and the most logical reason for that wasn't the due to her being a failure of some sort, but was directly due to her inaptitud to rely on the force. Elrïs grew to become a mind of her own, mastering the knowledge of war, strategy and tactics at a very young age, memorizing every imperial protocol in the books and becoming a skilled fighter either with a electrostaff or a rifle and that before her entry in the Imperial Academy at the age of 16 under a false name and as a basic recruit with no connections nor imperial ties. Her time in the Imperial Academy was short, as a cadet she would already stand out of the lot. Being in advance for her age, she would only stay there for a single year before being transfered to the main service academy of the Imperial Navy. There her military commanding skills acquired during her young age were put to the test in many simulations, even coming to make use of tactics taught to her by her father himself, tactics used during some of the most potent Imperial Victories during the Great War that most of the Imperial Officers in service at this time were unable to reproduce, her marks were categorized as outstanding. And she quickly was brought to attention of many superior officers from the Imperial High Command, some seeing in her a potential asset, others seeing her as threat to their control. Even though her grades were remarquable, she only left the Imperial Naval Academy at the age of 24 as a Captain in charge of her own Tie Squadron. Non support came from her family who did not make themselves known and who saw in that a opportunity for her to rise. At the age of 25, Elrïs officialy took part in what was to be the second great war. The Empire had finaly put an end to the Coruscant Treaty wich lead to her and her squadron ( The Black Talon ) to be mobilized in the Phantom Fleet and take part in many different battles such as the Corellian blocus assault, the 2nd Christophsis War, the Kuat Shipyard enforcement and even the Carida descent. She made herself known for her promissing results and the low losses from what her squadron suffered. It did not take long before she would finaly be promoted to the rank of flag officer, joining the bridge of the dreadnoughts as a Imperial Commodore. Yet still following orders, but gaining authority and recognition from the Imperial High Command. From that point she was assigned to the Corellian Ghost, the flagship that broke the Republic Blocus and lead to the full scale war on the planet. With the authority that she gained from her new position, Elrïs started on taking more and more important task in the name of the Empire. Now serving directly under her fathers command, she was finaly revealed to the Imperial High Command to be the prodigy daughter of Darth Umbriss. Such a revelation putting the High Command officers who held her back in some place of discomfort, though no arm was to be brought directly to them. Leading her new forces, the new Commodore brought ruin to many different systems and launched many precise attacks on rebelious systems or Republic controled sectors. By doing so, she was able to disrupt a part of the Republics shipyards, taking out those of Akuria and many other systems. The ships of the Phantom Fleet under her command did not suffer from heavy losses during the Revanite Outbreak, most of the traitors being apprehended quickly thanks to the list obtained by Darth Marr during his presence over the Rishi system. But yet, they may have not suffered to many losses, but it wasn't the case for the rest of the fleet, most of the ships being damaged or destroyed because of a lack of presence and capacity to respond to the crisis from the other officers in charge. By that time, the Admiral under who'm she served was promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral and put in charge of the entire Fleet and Elrïs was promoted at her turn, being put in charge of the fleets reparations in the Maw Nebula. There, she oversaw the construction of the new ships and the working rate of the slaves. The newly promoted Admiral was waiting impatiently for the times to change and join the frontlines once more. When the Zakuul invasions started, Elrïs ordered the Maw to go silent, no more communications were made between the secret shipyards of the Empire and the main governing systems. There she lead the end of the reconstructions in secret, taking out every single ship that would enter the sector without declining the Fleets proper security protocol codes for such a situation. Many official Imperial ships were lost to the extent from wich the capital world of the Empire, Dromund Kass classified the Maw Nebula as lost. The repairs ended after 1 long years, with only little contact with the exterior, most of the ressources used came from the Kessel mines and the surrounding systems that were unhabitated. Elrïs managed to complete the objective that she was put in charge of, and it didn't take long from that point for the remaining forces of the Phantom Fleet to make contact once more with the Maws infrastructures. Dozens of ships entered the system, some directly related to fleet, others of different origins. The capital ship known as the Corellian Ghost entered their space, time had come for her fathers plans to take place. The Empire was weakened, and the Maw was going to host the summit that would lead to the Imperials Covenant foundation. The fleet was now complete, under the control once more of its founder Darth Umbriss. And the time for the exode had come. Many systems were emptied of the population and lead to new worlds surrounding the unexplored systems in the far corners of the unknown regions. The Maw was left behind, under the Covenants control by men of trust that would be able to conserve the system and thus the Covenant turned its attention towards the unexplored star systems. Arriving in the space that would now known as Covenant Space, the fleet was lead to contact different civilisations, most of them being hostile. Some well developed others primitive. None distinction could be made, if they opposed the Covenant they would have to be eradictated. And so new worlds came to be put under the control of the Covenant, some surrendering their liberty and reduced to slavery, others joining deliberately. Covenant space was secured, the Tharvis system becoming its capital. Near the end of the exode, during the construction of the great capital. At the time when the Covenant was at it's weakest, the man known as Grand Admiral Derits, who was at that time in charge of the entire Phantom Fleet, turned against the other main leaders of the Imperial Covenant, trying to take the control of the entire systems with a swift and powerfull putsch. He took the capital world of Tharvis in hostage and awaited for negociations that would put him in total command to start, but they never took place. Elrïs at that time was serving on the Corellian Ghost and made her way torwards the Grand Admiral with the help from the soldiers and officers who stayed loyal to the covenant, on the deck, she walked towards the man trying to surrender his arms, not able to push of the forces anymore and planted her vibroknife into his heart putting the coup d'état to an official end. For her actions, Elrïs was granted the rank of Grand Admiral of the Phantom Fleet and her and the men who took part in the rise against the traitor recieved the Imperial Honors. Physical Description Elrïs was a rather well proportioned individual. Not as athletic as soldiers, she was still in proper shape, able to fight her way out of any problem she could encounter. She distinguished herself from most the other soldiers and officers by the fact that she was a woman and also from her very blond hair and blue eyes. She wouldn't easily be mistaken for something else than an imperial, from her stance, to the way she walked and the way she talked, nothing could presume an other origin than that of the empires heart. * Height : 1m79 * Weight : 74 kg Elrïs wore the Imperial garb, but the colors of the Phantom Fleet. Her uniform was black, the only color standing out being those of her medals and rank insignia. Her weapon of choice would be a laser rifle or a electrostaff, but for protocole reasons, she would often be seen equiped with a vibroknife and a regular blaster. Moral Description Elrïs was brought up to become a efficient and ruthless military commander such as her father. Though the fact of being non force sensitive like the rest of her family could have brought her down, it only lead to her becoming the fine leader that she is today. She earned her place, rose to power by her means making her a very determinated woman that would not back off on her actions nor turn away from her duty and the interest of the Empire. She sees every man as a potential asset, but will see no remorse in taking out those who proove themselves useless or threaten the Empire or the Imperial Covenant. Category:Human Empire